Shao Fung
Shao Fung is a firebender of mixed ancestry, and is the captain of the Winged Lemurs. Shao is also known for working at the Republic City power plant. Although born in the Fire Nation, he carries Earth Kingdom blood with him as well. History Shao Fung was born in Jang Hui in 128 AG. He was born to the small village's mayor, who, at the time, was mired in a political scandal due to allowing re-polluting of the village's river. His mother had come to Jang Hui from a small Earth Kingdom village about six years before his birth, granting him mixed ancestry. At the age of five, his father was voted out of office, and the family was forced to leave the village. They soon moved to Ember Island, where they set up a new life for a number of years, before people caught on to just who Shao Fung's father was. When Shao Fung was nine, his family left Ember Island, moving throughout the Fire Nation for the next seven years. However, it seemed that every time they moved somewhere, people recognized his father for the scandal. Finally, just before Shao Fung turned sixteen, the family made the decision to move to Republic City to start a new life in the land of all nations. His family could easily hide under the nation's mixed peoples and become far less recognized. However, they were left with very little money due to continuous moving costs. As a result, Shao Fung provided support by getting a job at the city's power plant. In 147 AG, Shao Fung met earthbender Miaka and waterbender Halak, who were practicing in the city park shortly after the announcement of the incoming sport, pro-bending. He asked the two about the new sport, and was soon invited to join in on their practices. As the oldest and more raw, experienced of the group, his teammates agreed to make him team captain. In 149 AG, the group competed in test matches and successfully won a spot in the league. As one of the best competitors, Shao Fung and the Winged Lemurs won the right to compete in the league's first ever match. They drew the Aardvark Sloths for the momentous night. The match In round one, Shao Fung and the Winged Lemurs fought very well against the Aardvark Sloths. Forty-five seconds in, he and Miaka teamed up in a blitz that allowed the Winged Lemurs to advance into their opponent's territory. However, when his teammates were thrown back, Shao Fung was left stunned and lost the territory, costing the team a zone. Moments later, he fell back to his zone three after being cornered. However, he held on long enough and was able to throw Sagashi back a zone. With seconds remaining, he threw Sloth Gatsu back a zone to give his team the lead, but they lost the round after their waterbender, Halak, was knocked out with just under five seconds left. The Lemurs' captain was left stunned as the team returned to the locker room. Personality Shao Fung is a rough and tumble person in the pro-bending ring, and also shows his leadership very well around his teammates. Outside the ring, he is usually calm and reserved, but is not afraid to start fighting if he is threatened. Being constantly out on the streets, acquiring supplies for his family, Shao Fung has developed solid street smarts to help him survive through tough times. Abilities Shao Fung is an excellent firebender, having learned through various masters in the Fire Nation and the United Republic after his move. Fortunately, Shao Fung learned through generous masters after moving to the republic, allowing him to enhance his skills further. He has the ability to perform a series of master-level moves, which enhances his fight in the pro-bending ring. Shao Fung also knows self-defense. In the event he is not able to get to his bending moves in time, he learned martial arts to protect himself against any threats that come in front of him at any time.